


Stand Out

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just not very good with /girls/." Senga says, his smile both shy and devilish at the same time, and Kitayama almost feels lightheaded as he starts realizing what he got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Out

Kitayama's sitting on a barstool, leisurely looking over the dancefloor while sipping something strong and fruity the bartender made him at that specific request. It's really crowded, even for a Friday night. Kitayama knows, he comes here a lot. Recognizes the bartenders, knows which nights are busy and which are not, knows the faces of other regulars. He hasn't been too fond of clubs until recently, but he's figured they're a good way to stop thinking of ordinary life, and god knows he needs that.

"Hey." A girl sits down on the stool next to his, lashes heavy with mascara and a sparkly tank top that is probably more a crop top. She pouts her red lips and shifts her torso a little to make clear exactly what she wants. "Buy me a drink?"

Kitayama smiles apologetically, raising his own drink in a small cheers. "Maybe if you were a dude."

"Really?" She sighs, and immediately drops the slutty posture before waving for the bartender's attention. "This is the second time tonight, why are all the hot guys gay?"

"Sorry love." Kitayama grins, but ends up talking to the girl for a while, mostly discussing how stupid men are and the troubles of still wanting to sleep with them.

Eventually she leaves, and Kitayama smiles, going back to just watching people, quietly thinking that girl had probably been way too young for him anyway.

He's finished his drink, and is just about to turn around and ask for another when something catches his eye. There's a man further down the bar, dark brown hair in pretty curls, wearing a black shirt with a hood and a thin leather jacket that's way too warm in a club. Kitayama frowns and keeps watching him, wondering about his choice of clothing. He's got a glass of something amber before him, and there's someone next to him, a woman with really dark make-up and corkscrew curls whom the man doesn't seem too comfortable with. When he turns his head away, making a face at something the woman says, Kitayama gets a glimpse of his features and he's a little surprised. He looks young, but still adult, strong cheekbones and beautiful dark eyes, and it's not at all what Kitayama expected from someone dressed like that. He's not even sure what he expected, but not that the guy would be so pretty.

Kitayama finds himself unable to look away from him, and he's not even ashamed of it. It's rare for something this pretty to come here. What becomes clear is that this woman he's with clearly is no acquaintance of his, that she wants him and that he's not interested in the slightest, but doesn't seem to know how to tell her. It's a little cute actually, but mostly disturbing.

When the woman presses closer to him and he visibly recoils, Kitayama decides enough is enough and hops down from his stool.

He pushes past a group of laughing girls and easily slings an arm across the man's shoulders, and he can feel him stiffen under the fake leather.

"Hey." Kitayama says casually, adding a touch of apologetic to his tone. "Sorry I took so long, ready to go dancing?"

He pauses and frowns at the girl, who glares back at him. "Who's this?"

Kitayama has to admit he's surprised at how quickly the younger man catches himself in the situation after only a glance at Kitayama.

"No one." He says, tone light as he rises. "Let's dance."

Kitayama's even more surprised when his arm slips from the man's shoulders and his wrist is grabbed, and he finds himself dragged onto the dancefloor. The younger stops at the edge of the crowd, stepping straight into Kitayama's personal space, swaying to the music but seeming more interested in talking. "Thanks. I'm not very good at telling people off."

"I noticed." Kitayama grins. "No problem."

He's about to add that the man doesn't have to dance with him if he doesn't want to, that he's just happy to help, but the way those eyes keep running over him makes him think the comment is superfluous.

"I'm Senga." The man says, hands settling on Kitayama's hips to tug him closer, and Kitayama can't stop an eyebrow from rising in impressed surprise.

"Kitayama." He replies, and lets Senga coax him into moving with him, amusement sneaking into his voice. "You're not quite as innocent as I thought."

"I'm just not very good with girls." Senga says, his smile both shy and devilish at the same time, and Kitayama almost feels lightheaded as he starts realizing what he got himself into. He's not complaining though, not when Senga drags him further into the dancing crowd and they're forced even closer.

Senga is definitely too young for him, Kitayama thinks, but he can't be bothered because he is a hell of a dancer and keeps trailing hands over Kitayama's back, brushing fingers over the waistband of Kitayama's jeans like he's not sure he can go further. It's sweet and attractive and makes Kitayama grin, and the next opportunity he gets from the beating music, he rolls his hips closer to Senga, makes the distance between Senga's hands and his ass shorter, which lets Senga's hands accidentally slip further down.

Instinctively Senga's hands squeeze, but only for a second before he realizes what he's doing and his hands disappear, turning his head to catch Kitayama's eyes, looking almost horrified. Kitayama can't help but laugh, this mixture of perfect confidence and fumbling insecurity so cute but so hot at the same time. He wonders what things Senga has and hasn't done before.

“You can you know.” Kitayama leans forward to say in his ear, blaming the closeness on the loud music, and a pleased smile finds his lips when Senga's hands slowly slip into the back pockets of his jeans, squeezing more confidently and tugs Kitayama closer not too gently. They're touching now, Senga's thigh between Kitayama's legs, chests pressed together, and Kitayama finds himself appreciating his shorter stature as he perfectly reaches to brush his lips against Senga's neck, smelling faint cologne and the sheen of sweat.

“Can I really?” Senga's voice is deep against the shell of his ear, and Kitayama shivers at the pointed nudge to his ass.

He hesitates for a second, but then nods, thinking that it will be interesting to see what this boy can give.

He's not disappointed as he's pushed against cool sheets in a small messy apartment with Senga hovering over him, lips meeting his as confident hands strip him of his shirt.

Kitayama is about to do the same back, but he only gets a far as Senga's upper arms now that the leather jacket is off and the hooded shirt underneath turned out to be sleeveless.

“Damn.” He manages once the kiss breaks, fingertips tracing muscles, and he can feel Senga grin as his lips trail down Kitayama's jaw to his throat. “Wanna hold me up?”

Senga chuckles right against his skin and Kitayama involuntarily shivers, even more so at the words that follow. “Nah. I was thinking you'd look good on top of me.”

“You think so?” Kitayama asks, but it's a little too breathy to be cocky, and besides, he thinks Senga would probably look good underneath him too.

“Yeah. You seemed good at moving your hips.” Senga says quietly, flicking his tongue out against Kitayama's bare collarbones, and Kitayama's pretty sure he would agree to most things Senga told him right now.

They loose the rest of their clothes in a mess of kissing, small clever remarks and exploring touches, and then Kitayama feels his legs being spread while he's distracted by the muscles of Senga's back.

“Oh.” He gasps and tenses as there are cold, slick fingers sliding up his inner thigh. “Cold.”

Senga laughs softly, but waits for the substance to warm up slightly before continuing up to tease at his rim. “This is gonna sound bad...” He slips the first finger inside. “But you're hot enough to warm it up instantly.”

Kitayama groans, both at the words and at the feeling of something moving slowly inside him, a tease and a stretch at the same time. “That does sound bad.”

“True though.” Senga mumbles, the low tone of his voice and the way he's watching Kitayama with hooded eyes actually making it believable, and Kitayama smiles at the praise. At least until there's another finger inside him and he concentrates on relaxing, hands reaching for Senga's hair, tangling in the dark locks and pulling him down for another sloppy kiss.

Senga's good with his fingers, and when there's three of them Kitayama's breathing hard, shifting and pushing back, but it's not enough.

He's just about to tell Senga that he's okay, get on with it, when Senga pulls his fingers free on his own, eyes dark.

He sits back, and Kitayama's again distracted by his muscles moving as he reaches down to grab Kitayama's wrists, tugging enough to urge him to sit up. It sends a rush of cool air between Kitayama's spread legs, and he shudders as he involuntarily clenches around nothing.

Senga's quick to get a condom and more lube, laying back eagerly and watches Kitayama straddle him with expectant eyes.

Kitayama just smiles, sure enough of himself to know he can at least live up to this kid's expectations. He watches Senga's face as he starts sinking down on his cock, watches his eyes flutter and mouth fall open and damn he's pretty. Kitayama can't keep his own reactions under control either, groaning at the pressure, fingers digging into Senga's chest as he lets his body adjust.

“Shit.” Senga manages, and his hands clench at his own sides like he's not sure where to put them.

“Looks good yet?” Kitayama smiles, only a little breathy, and then rolls his hips in a first try, which makes Senga bite his lip to cover some kind of pretty noise.

“... Pretty good, yeah.” He agrees, but his casual words are ruined by how his eyes are glued to Kitayama and his voice is more air than actual voice.

Senga attention sends tingles over Kitayama's skin, and he does his best to put on a good show for him, going slower and deeper than he maybe would have otherwise, but it's fun and _hot_ to see Senga fall apart underneath him. Eventually, he angles himself just right and pleasure shoots through his veins like fire, muscles tensing up enough to make Senga growl and grasp his hips firmly, and after that, Kitayama doesn't have much control anymore. His thighs are starting to hurt anyway, so he just lets himself be guided back down as Senga pushes up, hands finding Senga's arms to brace himself. And maybe a little because _those arms_. He moans as he feels muscles flex under the warm skin, and then one arm moves and there are warm fingers wrapping around his erection. He moans a little too loudly for his own taste, but it doesn't matter because Senga definitely knows what he's doing, and it doesn't take him long to force Kitayama into a world of white where everything feels perfect.

He's hardly aware of his surroundings when he feels hands on his thighs guiding him around, and he sighs when he feels sheets against his back and Senga hovering over him, thrusting with enough purpose to have Kitayama sliding a little. He doesn't mind though, moves his hands to hold onto Senga's shoulders, little aftershocks rippling through him at Senga's small grunts that get higher and higher, until he buries his face in Kitayama's neck to muffle a pure moan as he shudders and tenses.

They stay still for a while, and Kitayama brushes Senga's really sweaty bangs from his forehead as they both catch their breaths.

“You really...” Kitayama starts, then pauses with a wince when Senga pulls out. “Work out, don't you?”

“A bit.” Senga grins, but suddenly he looks shy again as he fixes himself up a little.

“A bit.” Kitayama repeats tonelessly, because yeah right, and besides he's really tired and should probably be getting home. “You shouldn't let me lie down for too long or I'm gonna fall asleep and not wake up until morning.”

Senga blinks at him for a moment, but then grins. “It's okay. You can stay if you want.”

“Great.” Kitayama yawns and shamelessly tugs the covers up to cuddle into.

He's not joking, he's half-asleep as Senga only gets up to change into nightwear and fix something with his phone, but he catches something he says before he drifts off for real, and it makes him smile.

“... Next time, you can be the friend I went out with for real, if you'd like.”

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: "Pretending to be your bff because you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you".


End file.
